villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fiendish Five
The Fiendish Five is an opprobrious group of anthropomorphic animal crime-lords who joined forces and were the main antagonists of the video game, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Members *Clockwerk, the leader. *Panda King, the demolition-expert. *Mz. Ruby, the chief mystic. *Muggshot, the enforcer. *Sir Raleigh, the chief machinist. History ''The Thievius Raccoonus'' The five rogues were enemies of the Cooper-clan, a family of raccoons who made a profit from stealing from other criminals for generations. The family's greatest treasure was a journal called the Thievius Racoonus, which contained all their most valuable secrets and techniques. At the time the Fiendish Five was founded, the only living members of the Cooper clan was a husband, wife and their toddler son named Sly. The group tracked the Coopers down, broke into their house and killed Sly's parents. Clockwerk, however, demanded that Sly would be left alive so that he would live in pain and humiliation. They found the Raccoonus and divided it into five sections. Their purpose now fulfilled, the group disbanded and scattered across the globe, leaving only a lonely orphan raccoon behind them. Clockwerk's sadistic mercy would come to be their downfall however, as Sly returned as an adult several years later and defeated them one by one. Clockwerk was killed and the four other members were arrested by Interpol. ''Band of Thieves'' Clockwerk may have been dead, but his mechanical body-parts were stolen from police custody by a criminal organization called the Klaww Gang. The Cooper Gang was framed for it and thus became enemies with them. The parts were divided between the various commanders of the group, who all used them to expand their own criminal operations. It was eventually revealed that all the commanders served a specific purpose in a grand masterplan to revive the Clockwerk body. One of the commanders, Neyla, reassembled the body and possessed it to make herself immortal. The Cooper gang managed to defeat her however, and destroyed the hate-chip which fueled the body, making sure no one could use it again. ''Honor among Thieves'' At some point, Muggshot and Panda King escaped from prison and went their separate ways. Muggshot participated in an airplane competition in Holland, only to be found and apprehended by Interpol-officer Carmelita Fox. Panda King returned home to China to live with his daughter Jing King. But shortly after she was kidnapped by a warlord named General Tsao, so he joined forces with the Cooper-gang to rescue her. He also later assisted them in breaking into the Cooper vault. After the heist, the gang disbanded and Panda King went back to Jing King in China, making him the only member of the Fiendish Five to redeem himself and live a peaceful life. Gallery Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk c panda king.png|Panda King Chief mystic.jpg|Mz Ruby c muggshot.jpg|Muggshot c sir raleigh.jpg|Sir Raleigh Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Teams Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Villainesses Category:Evil from the past Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minor Villains Category:Traitor Category:Pirates Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Voodoo Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Outlaws Category:Cowards Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Addicts Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Extortionists Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Stalkers Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Predator Category:Rivals Category:Supervillains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Legacy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Crackers Category:The Heavy Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals